A Sociedade da Meianoite
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Uma série de 7 pequenas histórias como introdução para uma GRANDE história. AU, c/magia, alguns OOC. please R


A Sociedade da Meia-noite.

Olá!! Bom, essa aqui é uma fic baseada no seriado Clube do Terror, ou Sociedade da Meia-noite, que passa na Record, na Nickelodeon e na Fox kids. Vai ser uma série de 7 contos fechados, servindo de introdução para o conto maior. 

Algumas observações: Todos têm a mesma idade (15 anos). Sakura e Touya não são irmãos, mas primos. A Sakura não tem aquele medo irracional de fantasmas. Tomoyo e Meiling são primas. Shaoran e Meiling não são primos. Sakura e Shaoran, Eriol e Tomoyo estão namorando. Ah, sim... algo que vai deixar a minha amiga Soi muito brava: Touya e Yukito se gostam, não é fofo??([Soi] Nãããããão!!!!!!! Nem um pouco!) (pode me matar, Soi-chan mas eu juro que se eu não ressuscitar vou te assombrar para o resto da vida!!) (Soi - vou correr esse risco!!!!!!!! Miaka, cadê a katana?????? )

Disclaimer: eu não possuo CCS e nem a Sociedade da Meia-noite. A Sakura está _muito_ Shelley Duvall (Produtora do Faerie Tale Theatre)... * gota *

A Sociedade da Meia-noite – Capítulo 1: Bem-vindo à Sociedade da Meia-noite.

- Olá. Eu sou Sakura Kinomoto, sua anfitriã na Sociedade da Meia-noite. Vou te apresentar a todos. 

O cenário é uma clareira no meio de uma floresta, com dois sofás _bem_ antigos, com cara de confortáveis, um à sua esquerda, um à sua direita. No à esquerda estão sentados uma garota e um rapaz, dividindo uma manta e um rapaz com um capote pesado. No à direita estão dois rapazes, um com a cabeça encostada no ombro do outro parecendo que está morrendo de sono e uma garota meio espremida contra o braço do sofá

Uma aconchegante fogueira está acesa, e bem na frente existe uma cadeira feira de pedras, com uma almofada.

- Esta aqui, com cabelos pretos e olhos violeta é a minha melhor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. Parece que a mãe dela é presidente de uma empresa, por isso está sempre ocupada. 

- Oi, Sakura. Bem-vinda. Ah! Tem visita! – cumprimentou, tirando a mão da manta e acenando.

- Esse, de cabelos preto-azulados, olhos azuis e óculos é o namorado da Tomoyo, Eriol Hiiragizawa ([Soi] bom mesmo! Ele é lindo demais pra ficar com a Mizuki ou pior ainda...*riscos vermelhos de ódio mortal incontido* com...o...). Ele veio da Inglaterra, filho de um japonês e uma inglesa. Ele é gentil e maduro demais para ter 15 anos. 

- Olá. – disse, num aceno de cabeça

- Ai, ele é demais... – suspirou ela, apoiando a cabeça do ombro dele, que ficou levemente vermelho. 

- * gota * Hahaaaaaaa... * risadinha típica * não ligue... a Tomoyo é um pouquiiiinho estranha. ([Miaka aparecendo do nada] Pouquinho??? [Misao com uma gota, empurrando a Miaka para fora da fic] Tá, bastante...) Esse de capote, com cabelos castanhos e olhos âmbar é o meu namorado, Shaoran Li ([Misao] estou com preguiça demais para juntar os dois no meio da fic... * cara que o Sano faz no vol. 3 – Jin-e. Com direito a solzinho e tudo -kawaii!! * nemui...). Ele pode parecer um pouco antipático e carrancudo, mas no fundo ele é um doce!! ([Soi] * suspiro* Lindo! *olhos brilhando estilo Tomoyo quando fala da Sakura! * ai,ai! [Misao] Ei, ei, ei... já não chega você ter o bonitão do Nakago??])

- Ah, Sakura... – ele ficou vermelho tomate (acho que podiam inventar uma nova coleção de tons de vermelho, o "vermelho Shaoran" [Soi] o vermelho mais kawaii do mundo!!!!!! [Misao estressada] Vai esculhambar na sua fic!!!). 

- No outro sofá. O de cabelos castanho-acinzentados e olhos claros, de óculos, com o pote de geléia na mão é Yukito Tsukishiro. Ele é super-gentil, meio tapado e um pouco guloso.

- Ah, oi!! – cumprimentou, com um sorriso. 

- Só um pouco guloso, kaijuu?? – alguém cortou (quem ainda não adivinhou quem é vai tomar uma chapuletada!! [Soi] tchan…tchan…tchan…)

- Ah... eu não sou kaijuu!! Esse aí, encostado no Yukito, quase dormindo é o meu primo e melhor amigo do Yukito ([Soi brava e revoltada] Só amigo!!! [Misao expulsando a Soi] Ah, cala a boca!! Todo mundo sabe disso. Você só não quer aceitar porque é cega e eu tenho provas documentadas no SEU mangá de Rayearth e em todos os dicionários de nihongo que tem algo entre o Geo e o Eagle.[Soi] você disse Rayearth, o Touya bonitão é de CCS!) , Touya Kinomoto. Ele é uma boa pessoa, mas às vezes enche o saco. 

- Oi. – disse ele, com aquela voz de quem foi acordado no meio da noite, no melhor do soninho. (Bom, e foi, né. É meia-noite...*Soi suspira de sono e coça o olho à estilo manga, beem kawaii!* [Soi] Sono! Cadê o Nakago bonitão pra me dar um beijo de boa noite?? [Misao com aquela cara de Sae no vol. 20] Se ele aparecer aqui ele não vai deixar você dormir...)

- Essa aí, de cabelos pretos e olhos âmbar avermelhados é a Meiling Daidouji, a prima da Tomoyo, ela é decidida e meio teimosa. *gota*

- Olá. 

- Bom, fique à vontade e seja bem-vindo à Sociedade da Meia-noite.

E aí? O que acharam?[Soi] curto!!!! Muito curto!!!! R&R, please!! 

Agradeço a Soi-chan por betar.

[Soi] Beleza, num tem problema, é legal me intrometer nas fics de vcs! R&R please...

[Misao com a cara meio azul e aquela gota básica, tipo a cara que ela faz no vol. 17, quando o Saitou fala o que ele vai fazer com o Senkaku] Filha da mãe...


End file.
